One More Year
by mfloresvaccari16
Summary: It's one more year until Gray becomes an official wizard. He's practically ready for everything...well almost. Gray comes across a new student named Juvia Lockser. And I shouldn't say new. Gray will then have to make a choice that could change his future.
1. Introduction

**Gray's POV:**

"NATSU! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I said to the pink-haired twit aggravated, but truthfully embarrassed.

"Dude, you know I'm right," Natsu said with a giant smirk on his idiotic face. But no matter how stupid he looks, how dumb he is, or if I deny it, I like her. No. What I am saying?! I don't like her… I love her. She's the one I love and I can't conceal that.

Me: WOAH WOAH WOAH! I'm gonna stop you right there.

Gray: WTF! You said to tell you the story, and that's what I'm doing!

Me: The whole story.

Gray: I hate you so much.

Me: JUST START FROM THE BEGINNING!

Gray: OK! SHEESH! I'll tell you! BUT, you have to promise me that you'll listen this time.

Me: I promise.

Gray: MICAELA!

Me: OK! OK! I promise.

Gray: Alright. Let's begin...


	2. Chapter 1: Thinking About You

**Gray's POV To Micaela:**

"Alright. So the story begins at Fairy Tail Wizard Academy..."

 **Narrator/Me:**

It was the beginning of a new school year in Fairy Tail Academy, which was extremely important to Gray. It was his senior year. Now, this wasn't all filled with happiness and rejoicing; It's was also filled with a time of sorrow, pain and destruction. The whole school was just in a major war with the Phantom Lord School, which was not too far away from Fairy Tail. In the end, they were victorious and Phantom Lord was torn down. However, there was major damage to the school, students, and even professors! It was very stressful for many people. Fortunately, the PTA rebuilt the entire school from top to bottom. But... THEY MADE THE SCHOOL 10X BIGGER! Still, it was very hard on everyone in Fairy Tail. But, Gray found some "distractions" for this miserable time; Practicing his Ice Make Magic, and her... Yes. Her. But no one knew who she in his academy, since she didn't even go to his school! Well... not yet.

 **Gray's POV:**

I was walking to old Gildarts' Advanced Battle Formations Class, with my friend Lucy. It's the first day of a new school year, and both of us were very confused about where to go and when. The only thing that could give us a clue about it was our schedules. But that wasn't helping. It was very weird since we've been in this school for more than 3 years! BUT THANKS TO THE STUPID PTA, IT'S LIKE A WHOLE OTHER SCHOOL! It even took us forever until we found homeroom! Luckily, Lucy and I have the same class or I'd be toast! We said hello to Gildarts, than sat next to each other.

"We finally made it huh," Lucy said, sounded completely exhausted.

"Yep. I can't believe we're early." We then chatted for a while until flames-for-brains entered the room. And let me tell you, he was ready to fight. But not with me though. Oh boy! He's digging his own grave!

"GILDARTS! I WANNA REMATCH!" the pink-haired twit said, busting the newly repaired door open.

"A rematch?" the old geeser smirked.

"YEAH! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" rocks-for-a-brain kept yelling.

"Alright. Hey Erza. Do you mind propping the class door wide open? It's very hot in here," Gildarts said, still smirking.

"Sure," Erza winked. She did as the man told her. "Don't be afraid to knock some of his teeth out Gildarts," Erza spoke calmly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu said, charging at the man with full speed. At first the man was motionless, but when he was only a few inches away, he sent a teeth shattering punch in the fire wizard's manly hood. The 16 year old, fell to the ground paralyzed, holding the injured area. Gildarts than picked the boy up and threw him outside the class, through the open door. The look on Natsu's face... PRICELESS! The class bell for the first class then rang throughout the entire building. Students rushed to their classes and soon enough, our class was at its capacity. Everyone, including Natsu, took their seats and Gildarts' class officially began. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying any attention.

I don't know why but I just tune out everything in the world around me every class or when my mind just wants to. It can also happen when I'm talking to my friends. But that's not the only weird part about it;

1\. I love all the teachers and think they're all interesting and fun(I found this out when I was actually listening one class),

2\. I get the highest grades in the school (Well... that's just on stock knowledge really. It'll be explained later)

& 3... I usually think about girls when I zone out. Weird. But I know that this one won't be getting out of my mind anytime soon.

* * *

 ** _*TIME SKIP* *AFTER SCHOOL*_**

* * *

"YES! SCHOOL'S OUT! PARTY AT MY PLACE!" the pink-headed dork said, being as stupid as ever.

"Natsu you dumb ass! It's only the first day!" I said, having enough with his stupidity.

"OH YEAH!"

"Yes it is."

"Well at least I'm not some pervert who walks around naked and who is still thinking about that girl from-" I couldn't take it anymore! I gave Natsu the biggest uppercut I've ever given him. He was flying in mid-air for awhile until he hit the bus stop pole. Lucy ran to him, very concerned, but she looked back at me first.

"Why'd you do that! You have never hit him that hard," Lucy said with concern, however, she had a poison on her tongue.

"He said something that crossed the line."

"BUT HE ALWAYS SAYS YOU'RE A PERVERT THAT-" Lucy then stopped in her tracks. She knew it wasn't the "pervert thing", nevertheless, the other thing he was gonna say, the phrase I prevented him from finishing. "I'll go have a talk with Natsu about it. BUT! You have to promise to explain to me about this later," Lucy said pointing her freshly manicured index finger at me.

"I promise. I'll call you after I finish my homework."

"YOU BETTER!" and with that, she stormed off to have her talk with Natsu. Erza then showed up to find Natsu being throttled by Lucy, underneath the bus pole where I knocked me. She then glared at me with piercing blood eyes.

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING!" the scarlet-haired maiden, screamed at me. I was trembling in fear. NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE, CAN MESS WITH ERZA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

"Th-Th-at p-pinh-head st-started it!" I said, my teeth chattering in fear. Not knowing what happened, but I ended up blacking out. Erza must've knocked me out.

* * *

 ** _*TIME SKIP* *7 PM* *GRAY WAKES UP*_**

* * *

I wake up in my navy blue room, lying on my bed. My head was sore and a little sweaty. Scanning the room, I saw at the doorway three long streaks of hair; one scarlet, one salmon, and one blonde. I know who each of those strands belong to. I was going to call out to them but then I heard some faint mumbling. It's definitely them. Even though I can't hear what they're saying, I know the topic very well. And I especially knew that they were gonna ask me to talk about it in great detail. So I quietly crept out of my bed, making sure that I wasn't making a hint of noise. I shuffled to the wall closest to them, but on the opposite side so I could hear them through the wall.

"So... the girl you were mentioning earlier...," said a hush, calm voice. That voice is obviously Lucy's.

"Is from Phantom Lord?" a more strict tone questioned. Erza's.

"Yep. And that's all he told me so don't ask me anything else about this. But I think he's starting to have a crush on her." There's the moron! "Let's ask Gray when he wakes up," said the pink twit. I knew it. For some reason, I slipped and banged my head against the wall. Their voices then went completely silent. I could hear footsteps coming into the room. Great. JUST GREAT! I'm immediately made a dash for my bed, to make it look like I was just waking up. Fortunately I made it.

"Gray...," Erza whispered, peaking her head through the doorway.

"*Yawn* Oh hey Erza. I didn't know you were here." Lie. The scarlet maiden pushed the door completely open and walked into his room. Lucy and Natsu entered after her. "What's going on?" Ok. That was partly true. I still don't know why they're in my house.

"Gray... are you still thinking about that fight you had?" surprisingly, Natsu asked that. I wish I could lie to them, honestly I do, unfortunately I couldn't.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lucy asked genuinely. There it is! I knew this was going to happen. And I also knew that I was going to say yes.

"Even though I don't know her very well... I know that she has a terrible past. As bad as the past I have, but for a longer period of time," I explained.

"Gray if you don't mind, do mind telling us her name?" Erza asked considerately.

"Her name is Juvia. Juvia Lockser," I started. "She was cursed by the rain all her life. The rain followed her wherever she went and poured down on her physically and emotionally. I saved her from the rain during that battle." My comrades were silent for a moment, and Lucy even wiped a tear from her eye. Then Natsu began.

"Is this why you like her?"

"NATSU!" Lucy and Erza yelled at him unison, but stopped when they heard me chuckle.

"No. Even though we were fighting to the death, in the end, no one won or lost. She was kind, smart..." I couldn't help but pause before I said it, but I still said it. "...and beautiful," I spoke, slightly blushing.

"AWW! GRAY HAS A CRUSH!" Lucy screamed.

"Wait! You said her name is "Juvia Lockser" correct?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why do you ask?" She then gave Lucy and Natsu a devilish smirk.

"NO WAY!" the two said as one.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at them, totally confused of what was happening.

"Oh nothing," Erza said, still having that smirk on her face.

"It's something alright! And I wanna know," I hissed back at her.

"You'll find out tomorrow." That was her final answer. The four of us were silent for a moment, until Lucy got up.

"Sorry to bother you Gray."

"It's ok," I answered.

"Well. We'll be on our way. Bye Gray," Erza said.

"Bye Gray," Natsu and Lucy said. Lucy and Erza left my apartment and on their way to their own, but weirdly, Natsu didn't. He stood facing an open window, that showed the open, dark night.

"Hey Natsu, you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm alright," the boy told me, still facing the same direction. After awhile of the still and silence from both of us, Natsu turned around, looked into my eyes, said the most confusing phrase he's ever said to me; "Gray... I'm sure you'll see her very soon." Then he vanished into thin air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" I screamed at the eternal darkness. "They're so weird sometimes," I spoke to myself. As I shut my door closed, I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu's ending phrase. It was starting to creep me out.

"Juvia..."

* * *

 **Back In Micaela's Room:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** I can't believe you didn't tell Lucy about Juvia before Natsu.

 **Gray:** I know right.

 **Micaela:** So what happens next?

 **Gray:** Well... Fairy Tail Academy gets some new transfers.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Confessions (NaLu)

***Author's Note***

 **Hey guys.** **For all you NaLu shippers and fans out there, this is for you. But this story is mostly about Gruvia so there'll be some of that at the end. So keep reading til the end to find out!** **I also have something else that's special for you in this story. This story I recommend you to listen to a song at a certain part. I'll put a note there when the part comes up. I'll also put the artist and the name of the song in that reminder. Hope you enjoy this and make sure favorite and review!**

* * *

 **In Micaela's Room:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** So what happens next?

 **Gray:** Well... Fairy Tail Academy gets some new transfers.

 **Micaela:** *gasp* TELL ME EVERYTHING!

 **Gray:** Haha! I will don't worry. So once again, it started in Fairy Tail Academy, but this time, there's a surprise waiting for me in class...

* * *

 **Gray's Narration:**

It was a completely normal morning on a completely normal day. Natsu and I fighting, Erza beating us up to get us to stop, and Happy and Lucy gasping at the situation but really not doing anything to help. But who would blame them. ERZA'S FURY IS LIVING HELL! Back to the point, it was a completely normal day... well...until I saw her.

* * *

 **Gray's POV/12:59 pm:**

 _"Come on... JUST RING!"_ I thought to myself. I was staring at the clock with fury in my eyes. Officially, my lunch starts at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. And wanted to be especially early for this lunch period. OH THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! (By the way, I'm not talking about the food!)

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Have a good lunch class," said my biology teacher. In mere seconds, the classroom was deserted. Mrs. Gregory (AKA: Biology teacher) even left! I exited the pale room, and went straight to my locker.

When I got there, I put my right hand up to the lock and start twist, rotate, and flip itself. I did this until I got the teal door to pop open. In front of my navy blue bag, there it is. Safe and sound. Phew. The tan acoustic guitar doesn't even have a dent! Which is kind of surprising since the locker is very thin and filled with so many books. Anyways I take the instrument out of the locker and went to the meeting spot.

I sprinted all the way to the destination, with the guitar strapped on my back. In less than 5 minutes, I made my final right turn which lead to our... I guess you could say "conference room", but never a hang out. The "conference room" is a dark hallway, filled with freshly painted, sound-proof bricks. I'm telling you to call it a conference room because our group always discusses plans, pranks, surprises and parties. But today, one member isn't allowed to know about this surprise. That person shall be replaced by Elfman and Lisanna.

With the tan instrument still strapped, I entered the hallway to find that Natsu was standing there, fixing himself while looking at the mirror in his hand. I walked right behind him but he still didn't notice. So, I basically kicked him in the middle of the spine, which caused his body to jerk backwards.

"HEY WHA-" I immediately covered his mouth to stop him from finishing his thought, and he knew why. He then calmed himself down and looked at me straight in the eyes. I could see something in his eyes. Not the fire or the burning anticipation, but fear. Pure fear and nervousness. That was the first time I ever saw Natsu so frightful.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Honestly I'm not. I wonder if she'll...," the boy spoke shyly. Oh boy he's nervous.

"No she won't. I promise you," I told him genuinely. "Where's Erza?"

"She helping Elfman and Lisanna carry their instruments and the other props. They should be here at any moment," He spoke, little confidence returning to his voice. We grew silent until Natsu brought back the conversation, with ANOTHER confusing phrase. "Thanks for helping me so I owe you so much. I might give you a reward," the flame-head said.

"What do you mean by reward?" Unfortunately he wasn't able to answer my question. Erza, Elfman and Lisanna, came with the drum set, two tambourines, the microphones and even the bouquet of flowers! How could they each carry so much!

"Hey Natsu. Hey Gray. We got the rest of the stuff," the cream-haired girl said beaming.

"Hey," both of us spoke in unison.

"Natsu do you have you're guitar?" Erza questioned.

"Yep," he said pointing at the slick black case, up against the tile wall. I didn't even know that was there.

"So... are we ready to go? Lunch is about to end in twenty minutes," Elfman spoke. We all then stared at Natsu for the answer. He stood blankly for a second, then made up his decision.

"I'm ready," with the confidence completely returned to his voice and posture. We all give Natsu giant grins and walk down to the cafeteria together, where Lucy will be waiting for us.

We got to the cafeteria and start setting up the little amount of items we have. People started to look at us weirdly, until we brought out the instruments and electrical equipment. Then they all started to cheer. Once we finished setting up, we had Mira bring in Lucy from the distraction (which I didn't mention earlier and I should've sorry). The blonde walked in the cafeteria and found us with the instruments, looking very confused at first, until Natsu spoke.

"This song is for Lucy Heartfilia," he said into the microphone in front of him, flashing her a shy smile. Mira had to hold Lucy to stop her from falling.

* * *

 **Micaela:** Hey! If you're wondering, the song they're about to sing is "So Easy" by Phillip Phillips. I love this song so much and feel free to listen to it while you're reading.

* * *

 _"Like a fall leaf from a tall tree landing on the grass_  
 _Like the white sand turns the clock in any hour glass_  
 _You're the reason I believe in something I don't know_

 _You make it so, you make it so, you make it so easy_  
 _This letting go, so beautiful,_  
 _cause you make it so easy, to fall so hard, to fall so hard_

 _Like the ocean pulls the tide and just to hold it close_  
 _Like the rain pour in a rainstorm makes the flowers grow_  
 _You're the reason I believe in something I don't know_

 _You make it so, you make it so, you make it so easy_  
 _This letting go, so beautiful,_  
 _cause you make it so easy, to fall so hard, oh oh oh_

 _You make it so, you make it so, you make it so easy, nooooo_

 _You make it so, you make it so, you make it so easy_  
 _This letting go, so beautiful,_  
 _cause you make it so easy, to fall so hard, oh oh oh_

 _You're the reason I believe in something I don't know..."_

* * *

When Natsu finished that verse, the whole room was cheering as loud as they could. But that wasn't the end of the presentation. The rest of the group had to hold their hands up and silence the crowd so we could give the spotlight entirely to Natsu. He then began his speech. _  
_

"Lucy...I've known you ever since you've joined Fairy Tail and I have love every moment we've spent together so far. EXCEPT FOR THE BAD ONES!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh after that comment. "Lucy... I love you so much so..." He paused for a slight moment before he finished it off. "...will you be my girlfriend?" All the girls in the room squealed and we all could see Lucy's face turn bright pink but her response was as predicted.

"YES!" She then sped into the boy's chest and balled into it.

"Why ya crying! I just asked you a question!" Natsu said jokingly. Once more, everyone laughed at his joke. That got her to smile again.

"Since Gray helped the most, and we already got our rewards, I think Gray should get his," Erza said with her devilish smirk. I'M IN TROUBLE!

"OH YEAH! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me," Natsu said, adding his devilish smirk to the discussion.

"Come on guys. Let's show him his "reward"," Erza said, as nice as a demon. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy then gripped me, each taking a body part. Natsu and Lucy took my wrists, while Erza grasped both legs. I tried to resist but they grabbed me, faster than I thought they would. Elfman and Lisanna both stayed behind, since they had to go to class. So, the three of them, dragged me down the hallways, up and down staircases, through doors and many more! I was starting to get queasy! They finally let me go when we got to the front office. I asked them what I was doing here and they gave me a great answer!

"Here's a teacher's pass from the student council so you can show up later to class," Erza said quickly, handing me the pass.

"Here's also a map of the entire school internally and externally," Lucy said, shoving the two maps in my hands.

"And here is some keys to each of the classrooms from the janitors'," Natsu said, dropping the roll of keys into my already full hands.

"You're prize is waiting for you through in that room. GOOD LUCK BYE!" they all said in unison. I was then left in a deserted hallway, having no idea what to do or what is going on, so I decide to do what they tell me to. But first, I put my pass in my pocket, before neatly folding the maps and putting them in the same one. I then place my hand on the knob of the wooden door, turn, and open the threshold.

"Hello Gray-sama!" No way...


	4. Chapter 3: Visite de L'école

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, I've been getting some requests, reviews and questions about this of part the story. To be honest, I've had so much fun writing this part and with your requests and reviews, I made this longer, added some humor and more romance, and etc. Basically I made this A LOT better than my plot before. So story is all Gruvia and has some of Juvia's POV as well. Hope you enjoy! PS: Make sure to review and favorite ^_^.  
**

* * *

 **In Micaela's Room:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** YAY! YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER!

 **Gray:** WOAH! Do you know how hard was for me just to stand up!

 **Micaela:** BUT YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER! **  
**

 **Gray:** Well... *blush*

 **Micaela:** Aww! **  
**

 **Gray:** Shut up and listen to the story!

 **Micaela:** I would if you would stop pausing to day dream about her. **  
**

 **Gray:** I... have no comeback for that unfortunately. **  
**

 **Micaela:** HAHA! I win! **  
**

 **Gray:** Yeah but you realize that's you first time right? **  
**

 **Micaela:** WHY YOU LITTLE A******! YOU B******! YOU ROTTEN M***** F*****!

 **Gray:** OK! OK! I get the point! Can I explain this part of the story now?

 **Micaela:** Sure. But I still hate you.

 **Gray:** I know. I know.

 **Micaela:** Well what does happen to you? What do you end up doing?

 **Gray:** Well... when I was in the room with her, I guess it was... embarrassing.

 **Micaela:** How come?

 **Gray:** Well... You know very well about my stripping habit.

 **Micaela:** Unfortunately I do.

 **Gray:** Yeah. Sorry about that. But throughout the whole process with her... I umm...

 **Micaela:** NOO! YOU DIDN'T STRIP IN FRONT OF HER!

 **Gray:** Well...

 **Micaela:** Gray, I'm sorry but you need to learn to control that.

 **Gray:** I know. But the weird part about this is that she didn't even mind!

 **Micaela:** AWW! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

 **Gray:** *blush* NO WE'RE NOT! We're just... UGH!

 **Micaela:** HAHA! But wait! How did she recognize you?

 **Gray:** Social Media. We've stayed connected through there but never actually chatted or seen each other again until that moment.

 **Micaela:** Oh ok. But... didn't she call you Gray-sama and not just plain Gray? **  
**

 **Gray:** Yeah... *blush*

 **Micaela:** You really like her don't ya. **  
**

 **Gray:** ...*blush*

 **Micaela:** I've never seen you blush so much! Actually I've never seen you at all. Anyways, can you please tell me what happens when you're in the office with her?

 **Gray:** FINALLY! You'll let me explain! So I'm stuck in the office with a girl, and a map, a roll of keys, a pass are in my pockets, having no idea what to do with them...

* * *

 **IN THE MAIN OFFICE: Gray's POV:**

* * *

"Hello Gray-sama!" No way... It can't be. This isn't her. And she doesn't know me. She's not the girl from before. She's not the girl I fought before. IT'S NOT HER! But it is... "Hello Gray-sama! It's nice to see you again. Guess what? Juvia has transferred to Fairy Tail!" So... they this is what meant...

* * *

 **FLASH BACK:**

* * *

 _"Wait! You said her name is Juvia Lockser correct?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?"_

 _"Gray...I'm sure you'll see her again"  
_

 _"Thanks for helping me. I owe you so much. So I might give you a reward."_

* * *

 **END OF FLASH BACK:**

* * *

They got me good. I hate them so much. Then again, I owe them.

"Hello Juvia," I said shyly. Is it just me or does Juvia look **WAY** hotter than I last saw her (Yes. I know you can't see what I am seeing so I'm gonna explain to you). She has these round navy blue eyes, with perfect, black mascara-covered eyelashes. Whenever she blinks, her eyelashes brush against the surface of her blush-covered cheeks, but the rest of her skin is a light pale shade. Her aquamarine hair falls perfectly on her... excuse me for being a pervert, but her giant, round breasts, that were tightly grasped by her indigo shirt. Her pearl white mini skirt, gripped on her behind, which is almost as round as her breasts. Sorry... but GOD! SHE COULD BE A VICTORY SECRET MODEL! Not that I would want that but she could be. I snapped back into reality when the girl spoke again.

"So, are you Juvia's tour guide?" the beautiful girl spoke. Her angelic voice making my heart pound.

Tour guide. As those words escaped her mouth, realization hit me like a truck. The maps. The pass. The keys to the rooms. It all coming together now. Oh god... they technically set me up on a date with Juvia! Or at least some alone time. BUT STILL! I hate them so much.

"I guess I am," I said once again shyly.

"YAY!"

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

Hello. My name's Juvia. Juvia just got transferred to Fairy Tail Academy a while ago, but is officially going today. Juvia is very nervous, especially since Juvia's old school and Fairy Tail were just in a war, and Juvia doesn't know how the other students will treat her. But so far, everyone has been very nice to Juvia. Juvia's even gotten gifts! Phone numbers, letters, and more! People in Fairy Tail are so sweet! But the thing that made Juvia very excited to come here is Gray-sama. He freed Juvia from that terrible state in the rain. Now Juvia can see the sky not with grey clouds and in dark shades, but in bright beautiful colors and happiness. Maybe that's why Juvia loves...NEVERMIND THAT! Juvia is happy to see Gray-sama though. And he's looking very handsome... anyways. Time to change the subject.

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

"How are you Gray-sama?Juvia has missed you," the blue-haired girl smiled. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. I could feel the heat increase on my face. She said she missed me...

"I've been doing well. How are you? Without the rain and all."

"Juvia has been doing great! I can walk outside with an umbrella!"

"That's great!" We stood there for a while in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. I definitely know I am blushing, but I never thought I'd see Juvia blush! And MAN! She looks so cute! Juvia then stopped the silence after a while of blushing and staring.

"So... are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." With that, the both of us left the room and starting Le Visite de l'école (Tour of the School(French)).

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

It is so nice for Juvia to be alone with Gray-sama. He is a so sweet, charming, and funny. Juvia also thinks you could add handsome to the list ^_^! The tour lasted about 3 hours! THIS SCHOOL IS SO BIG! But we ended our tour with Juvia's locker. Juvia's locker is 2 rows behind Gray-sama's (which he showed Juvia where), and we actually have most of our classes together. Math, Science, History, English, PE, and French. We also have the same lunch blocks which is pretty cool. Juvia guesses that she'll see Gray-sama quite often. So, we end the tour with Juvia's locker...

"Thank you Gray-sama for showing Juvia around."

"No problem. It's so nice to see you again," Gray-sama said looking so cute!

"Gray."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

My face felt like it was about to melt off when Juvia moved closer to me. My bones felt like they had oozed out of me. Thank god I was against the lockers or I would've collapsed right in front of her. My brain shut down completely and I tuned everything out except for her. Juvia eyes started to close as she was speaking.

"Thank you again for saving Juvia from the terrible rain. Juvia knows that she can't repay you for what you've done but all she can do is this..." She started to lean closer and closer to my face, once again, making my heart want to escape my body. Her sapphire eyes were completely shut and her lips puckered. I froze, even more than my ice.

She crept towards my cheek very slowly. It felt like the world was running at 2 miles an hour but I didn't stop it. When she finally pecked my cheek... I felt the best sensation spread through out my whole body. (And no. It's not masturbation) Yes. I admit it. I've had girls reward me on missions and stuff but, A KISS. Never. And I still haven't had my first kiss or lost my virginity yet. Besides Erza and Jellal, I'm the only one in our main group. But... I'm glad that Juvia kissed me though. When she pecked my cheek, it was like fireworks exploding, yet gentle and sincere. Once again, the world revolved around us in slow motion. And once again, I didn't care.

I know it's weird for a guy to be describing a kiss, yes I know, but it just felt so good. Even though it wasn't on the lips. I wanted her to keep going, but we were in a public area and I don't think either of us would want us to be spotted. When she released, we took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes once more. However, this time it was filled with passion, love and excitement from both pairs of eyes. My chest isn't filled with pressure like before. It feels like it's made completely out of air. She gave me a huge grin, and I couldn't help but think once again, how beautiful she is. My lips curl into a genuine smile.

"Gray-sama, are you ready to go back to class?" Juvia asked, still having that kind smile on her face.

"Yes I am," I grinned.

"Great! Juvia has French with Madame Cozette's class. *snicker*"

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know what the name Cozette means in french?"

"Um... no."

"It means 'Little thing'," Juvia giggled.

"WHAT! *snicker*"

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to tutor you," she smirked at me.

"Ouais c'est ça!(Yeah right)"

"Très bon Monsieur Gray-sama! (Very good Mr. Gray-sama)"

"Merci (Thank you)"

"Alright. Gray-sama wins. Juvia wants to go to class."

"Ok. Let's go." We then walked to French, holding hands.


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Hey guys. So this is the 4th official chapter of this Gruvia story. I'm very happy to hear that you like it so far. Really appreciate it. The next chapter should be out very shortly and I hope you guys will enjoy that one too! And I'm also gonna start to do what I see some authors do, which is to give you hints about the next chapter. I'm gonna do it for some chapters though. Only if I don't want to keep it a secret. There are some chapters where that is the case. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting (if you still reading this), so here's the hint;**

* * *

 **Hint:**

* * *

 ** _I sit down slowly next to Juvia. I stared at the people in the ring. But in the center laid a phone. Yes a phone. But it's not the phone that threw me off, it was the app loading on the phone. The words glared at me with such ferocity. Will I survive this? I don't know. But what is about to come is not going to pretty._**

 ** _"Ok... Ummm...What do you guys wanna play first? Truth or Dare or 7 Minutes of Heaven?"_**

* * *

 **Micaela's Room:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** AWW! I SHIP IT! I OFFICIALLY SHIP IT!

 **Gray:** HEY! Don't become a match-maker like Mira!

 **Micaela:** BUT MIRA IS RIGHT! GRUVIA ALL THE WAY!

 **Gray:** STOP!

 **Micaela:** ㈴7

 **Gray:** ㈶8

 **Micaela:** Anyways, what happens next? This is starting to get interesting!

 **Gray:** Do you know the storage area we have behind the school for PE supplies?

 **Micaela:** Gray. Just because I wasn't in school for 2-3 months, doesn't mean that I forgot about it.

 **Gray:** I know, I know.

 **Micaela:** But what does that have to do with you and Juvia?

 **Gray:** Well... we kinda got locked in there. By ourselves. FOR 4 HOURS!

 **Micaela:**...What...When...HOW!

 **Gray:** 1\. I told you we got locked in. 2. About 6 months after she joined Fairy Tail. And 3. I'm gonna explain...

* * *

 **Gray's Narration:**

* * *

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon, and Juvia and I were in PE. Mr. James (our PE teacher), had to run to a meeting, so he asked us to help put away all the supplies we used that class. Of course we said yes. It would've been rude if we didn't... and 20 more laps added to that. That basically leads to the situation. When the door in the back closes..

* * *

 **Juvia POV:**

* * *

"Gray-sama, are we almost done? Juvia wants to go home," Juvia asked her true love, uh Gray-sama.

"Yep. We just need to carry those two goals over there," Gray-sama said, looking so handsome. AHH! WHAT IS JUVIA SAYING! GRAY-SAMA IS JUST A FRIEND! But why does it hurt Juvia whenever she says that...

Gray-sama and Juvia run out to the field and each grab one field. Of course Gray-sama was the first to put his away and Juvia was well... having some trouble. It's not that Juvia couldn't carry the goal, it's just that the goal is way to big. It's 3x Juvia's size! But being the hero Gray-sama is, he helped Juvia carry the goal all the way to the storage. He is so sweet to Juvia ㈴2! Once he and Juvia finished putting the goals away, they took a break.

"Man that was a lot! Right Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-sama. Juvia is exhausted."

"Me too. You want to get out?"

"Yes please."

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

Juvia and I started to walk out of the PE storage until the unpredictable happened. A figure quickly dashed past the door, which I don't know was an accident or on purpose but the large metal door shut.

"NO!" Juvia cried as the light in front of her faded. We were stuck in complete darkness. "What are we going to do?!" Here's the deal; We can't use our magic even though both of us are freakishly strong, cause the door is magic proof. There's no windows or secret tunnels or doors. And what makes things worse is that Coach James forgot to give us the key. Plus, the door automatically locks itself from the outside once it's shut. I don't know how things could get any worse from here. Well... at least I'm with Juvia but I don't know how's she's feeling right now...

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

JUVIA IS STUCK IN A STORAGE WITH GRAY-SAMA! THIS IS JUVIA'S CHANCE!

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

Oh well... I guess I'll never know. Anyways, I'm stuck with Juvia in an smelly PE storage, with no way of escaping. And... is it just me or is it getting hot in here...

"Gray-sama... why are you stripping?"

"What do you mean by..." I look down to notice that the only thing I was wearing were my boxers. I STRIPPED IN FRONT OF HER! "I AM SO SORRY JUVIA! It's a habit, I'm sorry!" I said putting my clothes back on.

"It's ok Gray-sama. Juvia is well aware of your habit," she said, weirdly not fazed by the situation.

"Wait how do you know?!" I said surprised, still putting my shirt on.

"Well... Lucy-san, Natsu-san and Erza-san went up to Juvia to explain to Juvia _"what she was getting into"_ , in their words."

"Really? What did they say?" I really want to hear what my friends have to say about me.

"Umm... they said that Gray-sama is nice, caring, funny, and they especially said to watch out for your stripping habit!" Juvia giggled.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Well... Natsu called you a pervert, a jackass, and a bastard, but he said that you are a nice guy overall."

"I knew Natsu was gonna bring that up," I mumbled.

*giggle*

"How's Fairy Tail for you? Is everyone treating you well?"

"Yep! Juvia is having lots of fun and she's made many new friends. She even has a best friend," the girl said smirking.

"Oh who is it," I said smirking back at her.

"Lucy-san!"

"Oh... ok...," I said with my I'm-so-sad-face.

"Gray-sama! You can't take a joke can you! You're Juvia's best friend and that won't change!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes Gray-sama." We then stood in silence for a moment, each of us thinking of a way to get out. Until I finally got it.

"Juvia! Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes. Why would we... YOU'RE SO SMART GRAY-SAMA!" I know what you're thinking, if the storage is magic proof and has no escaping doorways, why would a phone fix this?! Wouldn't we have no signal? Yes and no. If you're a student or teacher of Fairy Tail, then you get a free wifi network. If you don't attend Fairy Tail, you don't. This wifi can access even on missions in other parts of the world. It's pretty impressive. And since we're allowed to bring our phones to gym, we can access the wifi.

"QUICK! Call Erza! Erza has a spare key for every door!"

"Got it!" Juvia spoke as she went searched for Erza's contact name. I don't know if I explained this to you yet, but Erza is the school president. She gets a lot of responsibilities, especially guarding the First Master's Key. It can open any lock to the school and anywhere else. Our First Master crafted that with her own magic. So of course, Erza guards it. And once again, impressive.

"IT'S CONNECTING!" Juvia screamed. We waited for a few moments and then Erza answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Erza. It's Juvia and Gray-sama," Juvia answered her.

"Hey Juvia. Hey Gray. How are you guys?"

"Not so well. Juvia and Gray-sama are stuck in the PE storage room."

"That's terrible! I'll be right there! And Juvia can you hand over the phone to Gray please?"

"Sure! Here you go Gray-sama!"

"Hello?" I answered terrified.

"Make your move Gray!" the girl said through the device.

"WHAT! That's what you wanted to tell me!" I whispered, very annoyed.

"Come on! Now's your chance make a move!"

"Erza!" I said still whispering so Juvia wouldn't hear.

"Just do it!"

"OK! OK!"

"Good. Good luck Gray! Tell Juvia I'll be there in forty-five minutes. That should give you plenty of time!"

"Ok. WAIT WHAT!" I shouted. She hung up before I could respond.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Erza will be here in forty-five minutes."

"Ok."

* * *

 **In Juvia's Mind:**

* * *

YES! Thank you Erza-san! THANK YOU!

* * *

 **In Gray's Mind:**

* * *

Thanks Erza. (BTW:I'm not being sarcastic)

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

"So, you ready for Lucy's party next Friday?"

"Yep. It's gonna be fun. What are you gonna be?"

"Probably a zombie bride, I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. Hey Juvia..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Juvia POV:**

* * *

"Juvia would you like to go to Lucy's party with me?" Shocked. Juvia shocked. For all the time Juvia has known Gray-sama, she'd never expect for him to ask her out. Sure, Juvia fantasizes him doing it but it was never an expectation. But... OH MY GOD GRAY-SAMA ASKED JUVIA OUT!

"Gray-sama, Juvia would love to go with you."

"Great! Can I pick you up at 8?"

"Yep! Now Juvia will definitely have a good time!"

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

I can't believe she said yes. It's unbelievable. Wow. How can a beautiful girl such as herself want to go with me.

"Yep! Now Juvia will definitely have a good time!" God she's beautiful. So beautiful I could just kiss her...

* * *

 **Juvia POV:**

* * *

Gray-sama started to move closer and closer to Juvia. His eyes started to shut and his lips start to pucker. Is Gray-sama really going to... Juvia doesn't know why but she also started to do the same. We are centimeters apart...

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

This is it. I'm actually gonna do it...

 _ ***BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG***_

"Gray! Juvia! You in there?" Juvia and I quickly pulled away from each other.

"Yes we're here! Who's calling?" Juvia asked nicely.

"HEY GUYS!" Oh boy... the idiot came. "It's Erza, Lucy, and Natsu. You guys ok?"

"Yep," I told them. Then Juvia I heard rustling and metal clanging, then the door swung open. Once the door was completely opened, and both Juvia's and my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, we heard light snickers. Of course it was the three of them but why? Juvia and look at each other to notice that both of us were grasping tightly to the other. We both blushed and separated quickly.

Once again, thanks Erza (BTW: this time I'm being sarcastic)

* * *

 **In Juvia's Mind:**

* * *

F*** YOU ERZA! YOU B****! JUVIA HATES YOU! JUVIA ALMOST KISSED GRAY-SAMA! UGH! Well... at least she gets to go to the party with Gray-sama. She might get her chance there.


	6. Chapter 5: Night of Fright

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Hey guys! SO, I think this is the 5th official chapter of One More Year! WOOHOO! Well, here are some "warnings" I'm gonna give you; this chapter is around 3-4 maybe 5 parts. Idk but it depends when I think I should cut off each part. But each of them are at least 2,000 words! Yeah! I've been getting PM's and reviews lately to make the chapters longer so that's what I intend to do. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Hint:**

* * *

 _ **"All right let's see... for the girls it's... JUVIA!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **0_0**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"And for the boys... OH MY GOD! IT'S GRAY!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **0_0**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"You have 7 minutes and counting to do what ever you need or want to do. GO!"**_

* * *

 **Micaela's Room:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** You must really hate Erza, Lucy, and Natsu huh.

 **Gray:** You don't know how much

 **Micaela:** So... about the whole party thing, what happens? Does that come up yet?

 **Gray:** Actually I'm gonna tell you that right now.

 **Micaela:** YES! But wait! Before you tell the story, who else were going as a couple for the party?

 **Gray:** Well of course Natsu and Lucy went together, umm Erza went with Jellal, and surprisingly Levy went with Gajeel.

 **Micaela:** AW MAN! I should've been there with you guys! But I was on a mission!

 **Gray:** I know right. It would've went a lot better if you went ya know.

 **Micaela:** How come?

 **Gray:** Let me start from the beginning, plus this one is a really long one so be prepared.

 **Micaela:** I will don't worry.

 **Gray:** Ok. So it all started in my apartment actually with the guys, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and I. We were getting everything ready for the party...

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

The four of us were picking up lights, streamers, balloons and many more and packing them in boxes. We would dress up and help set up the party in twenty minutes, at Lucy's dad's mansion. It was very nice of him to lend us the house for the night. I don't know what Lucy did to make him allow it. Maybe, she has a superpower. NAH! So, we were finishing up the last few boxes as we chatted, and of course, the conversation led to our girlfriends. Well... I should say dates since Jellal and I don't have girlfriends.

"Hey so how are you and Lucy doing Natsu?" Jellal asked

"We're doing great! I love Lucy so much. How about you? You make a move on Erza yet?"

"I actually planned on doing that tonight."

"SHE WANTS THE D!"

"0_0"

"XD I'm just joking Jellal. Don't worry about it. She likes you back. Trust me!"

"If you say so," the blue-haired boy sighed.

"Speaking of making a move, dirty-dancer! You and Juvia huh," the steel-maker sneered. Yes. If you're wondering, Natsu taught him that. But that dirty-dancer-thing is all Gajeel.

"No. Well I tried to but Natsu, Erza and Lucy had to ruin it," I said, as nice as a snake.

"HEY! WE DIDN'T DO ANY-" Natsu then paused for a moment and then the most devilish smirk spread across his face. "OOOHH! That's why you two were hold each other."

"THEY WERE HOLDING EACH OTHER!" Jellal and Gajeel said in unison.

"Why is such a big shock to you guys?! You hold your girlfriends or sex partners all the time!"

"Well it's unlike you to hold someone," Jellal spoke. "AND ERZA IS NOT MY SEX PARTNER!"

"If you say so," I teased.

"OH SHIT! IT'S 5:56! LUCY AND ERZA WANT US TO BE THERE AT LUCY'S APARTMENT BY 6!" Natsu panicked.

"CRAP! HURRY!" the four of us said as one. I know a lot of you must be confused by meeting at Lucy's apartment when the party is at her mansion. Well we have to pick up the girls and our costumes that Lucy chose for us to the party, then the eight of us go by train to the mansion. Even though it's only 45 minutes, it's gonna be a long ride for Natsu.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

"Hey Juvia! Can you please cut these streamers?" Lucy-san asked nicely.

"Sure Lucy-san!" Juvia grabbed her large blue scissors and cut perfectly the streamer.

"Thanks Juvia!"

"No problem."

"Levy, do you know where the light bulbs are?" Erza-san asked her.

"They're with the boys. They should be here any moment."

"Good. Cause if those boys are a second late!"

"Erza-san! Don't worry! I'm sure Jellal and the rest of the boys are on their way right now," Juvia said, attempting to calm down Erza-san

"You're right! Jellal won't let the rest of them lose track!"

"Nice one Juvia!" Levy-san whispered.

"You didn't just calm her down, you technically made her confess!" Lucy-san also whispered.

"Seriously!" Juvia said.

"YEP!" Lucy and Levy-san told Juvia.

"Man... Juvia didn't think she was that good!"

"HAHA!" We laughed for a while, but we did not know that Erza-san was paying attention to us until she spoke.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing Erza," Lucy-san said worried.

"Are you sure it's nothing? Cause I know it's something."

"Well...you kinda confessed to us..." Levy-san answered.

"Confessed?! Confessed what?"

"Your love to Jellal...," Juvia answered.

"YEP!" Lucy and Levy-san told Juvia.

"WELL... *blush*... I...*blush*..."

"It's ok Erza! Everyone with a heart falls in love at least once in their life," Levy-san teased.

"SHUT UP LEVY! *blush**blush**blush*"

"IT'S TRUE! I've fallen for Natsu, Levy has fallen for Gajeel, you have for Jellal, and Juvia for Gray!" Lucy-san explained.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Juvia is NOT in love with Gray-sama!"

"Then why do you add _"sama"_ to the end of his name?" Lucy-san smirked.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN JUVIA HAS FALLEN FOR HIM!"

"Then what about when you were trapped in the PE storage huh? Why were you two holding each other?" Erza-san sneered.

"Look who's talking dirty-dancer!"

"OH IT'S ON NOW JUVIA!"

*knock**knock**knock*

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

The first thing we saw when we opened the door was Erza and Juvia strangling each other. Oh boy... what happened.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A DIRTY DANCER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" OOH! So that's what happened. Oh boy. Erza continued to throttle Juvia but there were no cries of pain from her. I look closer at Juvia but it looks like... wait...is Juvia turning blue!

"Natsu hold these."

"Ice-breath... I wish you luck. You really need it."

"I know..."

"I'll help too," Jellal told me.

"No Jellal. I need to do this myself," I said all hero-like.

"It's your funeral."

"Here goes nothing." I run towards the two girls and push Erza off of Juvia. I then pick Juvia up bridal style. "Juvia! Juvia are you ok?!"

"...Gray...sama?"

"THANK THE LORD!"

"Gray-sama, you can put Juvia down now," she giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Gray-sama, you know that everyone is watching us right?" I scan the room noticing everyone in the room has giant smirks on their faces. SHIT!

I put Juvia gently on the ground very awkwardly. I tried to think of something to change the subject.

"So... Lucy you said that you got our costumes."

"OH RIGHT! I have them in the closet. But what about all of us get dressed first. Then we can go to the train station."

"Ok." everyone said.

"BOYS IN THE BATHROOM!" Erza told all of the guys.

"OK!" all of the boys said terrified.

I picked up my costume and headed towards the bathroom. Once I put it on, I give myself a major face palm. I should've just picked my own costume...

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

Juvia looks at herself in the mirror in front of her. Wow...Juvia looks beautiful! In a Halloween, zombie-bride-kinds-way. Lucy-san is right. Maybe Juvia should go shopping more with her friends than by herself. Or go shopping period.

"Thank you so much for helping Juvia chose this costume. It looks beautiful!"

"No problem!" the three girls said.

"Lucy-san?"

"Yeah Juvia?"

"What are the boys' costumes?" With just her two hands, she signaled the rest of us to come to the center of the room, all of us forming a ring. Then in a low whisper, she told us her secret.

"You didn't..." Was Erza's response. Our hearts skipped a beat when the bathroom door busted open. She didn't...

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

The first thing I look at when the door is completely opened, is Juvia. God she looks beautiful. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. I then look at the other guys and their dates to make sure that it wasn't just Juvia and I. Thankfully it wasn't. But that doesn't change the fact for what Lucy has done... She made all the "couples" wear matching outfits! I hate Lucy so much...

"Hey shrimp. You look... very nice," Gajeel started.

"Thanks Gajeel! You're so sweet!" Levy said, while Gajeel turned bright red.

(GaLe's Costume: Gajeel/Big Bad Wolf & Levy/Red Riding Hood)

"Hey Lucy! I think you look umm, reallyprettyinthat!" Flame-brain stuttered.

"AWW! Thanks Natsu!"

(NaLu's Costume: Natsu/Devil & Lucy/Angel)

"Hey Erza."

"Hello Jellal. You look very handsome."

"Thanks. You look gorgeous."

(Jerza's Costume: Jellal/Pirate & Erza/Mermaid)

"Hello Gray-sama! Look at Juvia's costume! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Juvia... I...you look beautiful."

"AWW!" the rest of the girls said.

"*blush* Thanks Gray-sama... You look very handsome." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

(Gruvia's Costume: Gray/Zombie Groom & Juvia/Zombie Bride)

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Lucy asked when all the gawking, awwing and googley-eyes are over.

"Yep!" everyone else said. From there, we left Lucy's apartment, got on the train, and headed to the mansion. The whole ride, Juvia's head was rested on my shoulder.

* * *

 **Time Skip: After Decorating/Setup: Beginning of Party**

* * *

"WOOHOO! THERE'S A BAR!" Cana screamed, already grabbing seven alcoholic drinks.

"WOAH THERE CANA! You don't want to get drunk in the beginning!" Levy said concerned.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT BEING INNOCENT TONIGHT!"

"Here we go again," Lucy sighed. "What about we play some games instead of drinking!"

"Fine," Cana agreed reluctantly.

"Ok... umm... what do you guys want to play first? Truth or Dare, or 7 Minutes of Heaven?" Lucy asked. "We're gonna play them both though."

"7 Minutes of Heaven," Natsu answered.

"Truth or Dare," everyone else in our group answered.

"All right! Truth or Dare!" Lucy cheered

"NOO WAY! Sorry Lucy but I'm not playing! Remember the last time?!" Natsu argued.

"Please Natsu..." Lucy said with the most innocent, yet sexiest face I've seen Lucy give.

"...Alright! One game won't hurt." MAN! Lucy's good!

"YEAH!" All of us found a nice spot in the mansion for us to sit peacefully. We finally found a corner with a chair for each of us and sat down there. We then turned the seats so we can be able to face one another.

"Ready to start?" Jellal starts.

"Yep." Each of us said in unison.

"Alright... Cana, do you have an empty beer bottle we can borrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"So we can randomize the dares," Jellal smirked devilishly. Everyone including me, smirked the same way in response. "Let's begin." Jellal then spinned the bottle on the center table. The whole group fell silent until it stopped at it's target.

"Lucy! Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm... Truth!"

"Name all the people you had a crush on when you joined Fairy Tail to now."

"Umm... the only crush I had on was Natsu." Natsu turned as pink as his hair after that comment.

"Alright Lucy. You're turn to spin." The game kept going from innocent to dirty to EXTREMELY dirty. But you don't want to hear that! It was nasty! But surprisingly, the bottle didn't land on me yet. Strange but whatever. This was interesting enough to watch.

"And the bottle lands on... GRAY! Truth or Dare?" Cana sneered, her purple eyes turning to piercing stones.

"Ummm... What do I have to lose. I'll go with dare." Man was I wrong!

"All right." The brunette gave one look around the circle, and then the whole group fell silent. Jellal had chills! Something was about to happen to me and I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna live to tell it.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY NOT GONNA USE THAT!" Lucy yelled, very concerned. What was going to happen to me.

"Gray I'm gonna give you a choice; You can either strip to the bone in front of Lucy's dad..." Cana paused for a quick moment. "Or, you can drink this."

"What's in the drink." I asked sternly. Cana may be one of my best and most trusted friends but you can't trust her at a party. You never know if she slipped a drug in your drink.

"I guess you'll have to find out." She's trapped me. If I strip in front of Lucy's dad, I'll probably never see Lucy again. But... I don't know what Cana has put in that drink, left alone, what will happen if I drink it! Well... it's better than losing a friend.

"I choose to drink it."

"Good choice. But wait!"

"What?"

"Don't drink it until I tell you. AND! When I tell you to drink it, I'll hand you a tiny shot glass. YOU ONLY DRINK WHAT'S IN THE SHOT GLASS GOT THAT!"

"Ummm..."

"Just listen to all my instructions when the time comes ok."

"Ok but-"

"And don't worry. You won't be the only one doing this."

"Wait let m-"

"GOOD! Just let me find that other person real quick. Juvia, do you want to help me?"

"Sure Cana-san." I may not know what this drink might do to me but I can definitely tell you who's the other person.


	7. Chapter 6: Night of Fright Part 2

**Hint:**

* * *

 _ **"It's ok Juvia..."**_

 _ **"Gray...thank you," Juvia said, tears forming in her eyes.**_

 _ **"There's no need to thank me. Like I said before, I will always protect you..."**_

* * *

 **BACK IN MICAELA'S ROOM:**

* * *

 **Micaela:** You should've seen that coming you know.

 **Gray:** Which one? The matching outfits or Cana's dare?

 **Micaela:** BOTH YA IDIOT!

 **Gray:** SHEESH!

 **Micaela:** Sorry but even I saw that coming and I wasn't even there!

 **Gray:** True.

 **Micaela:** But the matching outfit thing, I have to admit is kinda adorable. ^_^

 **Gray:** NO IT'S NOT!

 **Micaela:** *giggle*

 **Gray:** Once again, I hate you so much.

 **Micaela:** *giggle* What happens next?

 **Gray:** Well, this part actually starts with Juvia...

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

Juvia followed Cana-san through the large crowd, down an empty hallway, and then all the way to the most remote girls' bathroom. Cana-san then stopped right in her tracks and stood there silently for a while. Juvia was very confused, but she knew she was up to something. But...what was Cana-san about to do?

"Cana-san?" No answer. Juvia then spun her around and found Cana-san crying. "Cana-san! What's wrong?" She then raised her head still with tears in her eyes but a smile was spread across her face.

"I can't believe it Juvia! I can't believe it!"

"Believe what, Cana-san?"

"He found his... He found his happiness," Cana-san said starting to break down.

"Who? And what's the happiness?"

"It's Gray... and you're his happiness." Stunned. That's how Juvia felt at that moment.

"Juvia... ME!" Yes. Juvia for the first time talked in first person. That how shocked Juvia was.

"YES YOU! Don't you know how much he expresses his feelings now!"

"What do you mean?" Juvia said, turning slightly pink.

"He smiles with actual happiness. He cries with actual tears. He blushes with real embarrassment or feelings! And all these things happened after you fought him."

"Juvia... Juvia doesn't understand... Juvia thought that Gray-sama always has done these things."

"Well he did all these things but with no actual purpose. BUT NOW HE'S FOUND IT! You're his purpose Juvia. Please! Be there for him! He's like a brother to me. Not that the other boys aren't but, please! His happiness means so much to me!"

"Of course Juvia will. Juvia loves..."

"YOU WHAT!"

"NO! NO! Juvia meant tha-"

"THAT'S WHY YOU CALL HIM "GRAY-SAMA"! YOU LO-"

"Cana-san! Don't say it so loud! People will hear us!" Juvia said in a hushed tone.

"Why not." Cana-san whispered.

"Juvia may have strong feelings for Gray-sama, but it doesn't mean that Juvia wants to tell him YET! Juvia wants to wait for the right moment. And now isn't the time. Plus Juvia wants to wait for him to confess first."

"Ok... but I know how to speed things up!"

"How?"

"Well... I need you to drink this the same time Gray does." Cana-san handed Juvia the same bottle and shot glass that she gave Gray-sama.

"NO WAY CANA-SAN! Juvia doesn't know what that would do to her!"

"Well what about I tell you about my little plan."

"Juvia doesn't like this... but she is listening."

"Ok so first, I got this bottle from one of my old drinking buddies. He says that just the amount of a shot glass can get a person super drunk!"

"Juvia doesn't like this!"

"Quit whining and let me explain my plan. My plan isn't the getting drunk part. It's the honesty part!"

"Wait... What?"

"Have you ever heard of the Italian drink Pure onestà?"

"Yes Juvia has... NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Yes I did Juvia, whether you like it or not!"

"So if Juvia asked Gray-sama if he likes Juvia, he'll-"

"BINGO!"

"CANA-SAN! JUVIA COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WELL I'M TRYING TO SPEED THINGS UP!"

"UGH! Ok but why do you need Juvia to drink this?"

"Because! If you're the same state as he is, then you'll both be completely honest!"

"I don't get your point."

"JUST DRINK IT!"

"OK! OK! JUVIA WILL!"

"Good."

"But when will Juvia and Gray-sama be drinking this?"

"That's stage 2! And you'll have to find that out by yourself."

"COME ON CANA-SAN! NO MORE SECRETS! Can you at least tell Juvia if the both of us are drinking this in front of everyone or by ourselves?"

"Hmmm... It's actually a little bit of both!"

"COME ON! Please tell Juvia!" Cana-san didn't answer. The only thing she did was walk all the way back to the group with a huge grin on her face. Sadly, the only thing Juvia could do was follow her.

Gray's POV:

"There you guys are! We were starting to get worried. Did you find who you were looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. I found her." Cana gave me one of her devilish smiles but something about this one gave me goosebumps. Whatever is coming, whatever Cana has planned, even Zeref can't stop it.

"That's great to hear. Want to continue the game?"

"Can we move on the 7 Minutes of Heaven?" Natsu whined.

"What do you guys think? 7 Minutes of Heaven?"

"Sure. I don't mind," Jellal said.

"Sounds fun," Erza agreed. Everyone else including Juvia and I agreed as well.

"Great! Now, everyone write who you want to go in the closet. You write one girl and one boy," Lucy explained. I'm writing my choice on the piece of paper and then... Wait... Is Cana and Erza winking at each other?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

On my strip. I put Erza and Jellal down, just because I think it'll be the most interesting. Lucy comes around with 2 miniature jack-o-lanterns; One for the girls. One for the boys. After making a full circle around the group, Lucy sits down in her spot.

"Let's start with the girls..." Everyone in the group grew completely silent and the world seemed to revolve around us in slow motion. No one knew who was going to be picked and it wouldn't be a good thing if they were picked either. Especially if it was Juvia and I.

"All right let's see... for the girls it's... JUVIA!"

"0_0" SHIT!

"And for the boys... OH MY GOD! IT'S GRAY!"

"0_0" FUCK!

"You have 7 minutes and counting to do what ever you need or want to do. GO!"

"YOU RIGGED THE GAME!" Both Juvia and I screamed at our friends, as they pushed us into the closet. They shut the door and then we heard a faint click. Oh shit... We pushed with all our might but the door wouldn't even budge. Juvia used her water slicer to break it open but it didn't even have a scratch on it when she finished. Both of us fell on the floor in the cramp room side-by-side.

"Are you guys done?" Cana spoke through the door. Juvia and I give each other a quick glance in agreement. The quicker we do this, the quicker we get out of this closet.

"Good. Now I want you both to drink it." At first I was confused. But it was only when Juvia pulled a shot glass and some sort of miniature liquor bottle out of pocket, when a wave a realization rushed over me. I had completely forgotten about the dare. Man... I'm about to die a painful death.

I grab my bottle from my back pocket and then the shot glass. Remembering Cana's directions, i gently poured the liquid into the tiny glass, making sure that it wasn't overflowing. Surprisingly, Juvia didn't even open the bottle. I put down my filled container, carefully next to me.

"Juvia are you ok?"

"Juvia is fine Gray-sama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just a little nervous."

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

Gray-sama scouted closer to Juvia, which made her face heat up immensely. Juvia hopes Gray-sama didn't notice! He lifts his hand and puts it underneath Juvia's chin. He then uses that hand to raise Juvia's chin up to his face.

"Don't worry. It's not like Cana put poison in this or some sort of death magic," Gray-sama said, very charmingly.

"Juvia can't help it. Juvia is scared."

"I'm not gonna lie to you Juvia... but I'm scared too. I also feel very guilty..."

"Why do you feel guilty Gray-sama?! This isn't your fault. You know better than Juvia does that Cana-san is just like that."

"You're right...but if I didn't say dare in the first place! Ugh... I don't know...I'm sorry Juvia."

"Gray-sama. Like you said before, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Juvia. You're amazing," Gray-sama... called Juvia... amazing! "Are you ready to drink this Juvia? Cause even though I like to spend time with you, this closet is getting too cramped and hot!"

"*giggle* Of course Gray-sama."

"Ok. On 3?"

"Yes."

"Ok. 1...2..."

"3!" The both of us said in unison, as we chugged down the liquid. Once both shot glasses were empty, Gray-sama and Juvia looked at each other and waited a moment. Nothing seemed to be happening. All Juvia could feel was a putrid taste on her tongue.

"ACK! IT TASTES AWFUL!"

"Yep. *chuckle*"

"DON'T LAUGH AT JUVIA! IT TASTES LIKE BURNT TRASH!"

"Have you ever tried burned trash before?" Gray-sama sneered at Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA! Why would Juvia eat burned trash in the first place!"

"I know Juvia," Gray-sama kept laughing.

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

God... I know I've said this like a billion times right now but... Juvia is so beautiful. I could almost melt away right now. Her beautiful smile. Large azure eyes. Wavy aquamarine hair... Sorry I must sound like such a stalker right now but... I feel exactly like when we were at the lockers. Not ready for the unexpected...

"Gray-sama. Why are you stripping?!" Juvia said very worried.

"There's no way that in less than a week I..." I look down at my body and I realized that once again, I was just in my boxers. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" As I strangle to put my clothes on, I heard a very cute, yet agonizing giggle from behind me. I turn around to find that Juvia was laughing at me! AND SHE WASN'T TURNING AWAY! Could this get any more humiliating...

"Gray-sama. Stop trying throwing yourself at Juvia. *giggle*"

"Haha. Very funny Juvia!"

"But it hasn't been a week since you've last stripped in front of Juvia."

"I'M SORRY!" I said, putting my shirt on. I could feel my face burning up immensely. "Juvia. Do you mind turning around as I change?" I said very embarrassed.

"Sure," Juvia said as she flipped herself around, facing the opposite wall. "Ok. You can look now." Juvia flipped herself around once again. She gave one intense stare at me and then started to laugh even harder than the first time!

"What?" I said sternly.

"*giggle* Umm Gray-sama!" Juvia laughed and pointed at me. Once again, I looked down at my now fully-clothed self. At first I didn't notice anything, then I noticed something VERY embarrassing! Somehow, I do not know... my underwear was over my costume pants. WHY DO THESE THINGS ONLY HAPPEN WHEN I'M AROUND JUVIA!

"AHH! Juvia I'm so sorry! This doesn't happen!"

"It's ok Gray-sama. Do you need help?" Juvia said. The heat rushed to my face almost immediately. I hope she didn't notice it.

"No. It's ok. Do you mind turning around again?"

"Juvia doesn't mind." Once she turned around I started to change.

* * *

Natsu's POV:

* * *

"How many more minutes are left Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Let me check... about 3 more minutes," Erza answered.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 FRICKIN MINUTES!" I screamed.

"Natsu. Calm down. We don't want them to know we're listening to them," Lucy said calmly.

"You're right. Sorry Lucy. But I just want to bust open the door already."

"We all do Natsu. Honestly we do. But we have to be patient and give them time to realize they both feel the same way," Erza explained.

"BUT!" I argued.

"No buts!" Erza and Lucy countered in unison.

"UGH!" I don't see why we have to have to make Gray and Juvia do this. We already have enough a heck of a lot of reasons and evidence on how they both like each other. Why don't they just make out already. Everyone knows they like each other.

Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Elfman, and Evergreen just stared while Erza, Lucy and I argued. I don't know why but they didn't stop us this time. As we were debating, Lucy turned to look at our remaining friends and just froze.

"What?" I didn't know why Lucy said that until I saw their faces. Some of them were frozen in shock; Some of them ready to burst laughing. Erza and I exchanged looks until we heard it.

"Do you need help Gray-sama?" Juvia.

"WHAT THE F-" I tried to finish what I had to say, but thanks to _"Miss Queen of the Fairies"_...well... you know what I was going to say anyways.

"Sh!" Everyone in our group whispered to me. I leaned closer to the closet door like everyone else, and listened to the conversation.

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

"Ok. I think I did it right this time."

"GO GRAY-SAMA!"

"YAY!"

"Oh my god, we're so weird."

"I know right."

"*giggle*" Once again, Juvia and I stare at each other in complete silence. Once again the world revolved around us. Once again... I wanted to kiss her.

"Juvia."

"Yes Gray-sama." This time, I was the one who was leaning in, but my goal wasn't the cheek.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

At first Juvia wasn't sure what Gray-sama was doing. But once she found out, Juvia couldn't move. This again. Locked in a hot, dark room. Stuck with Gray-sama. But Juvia wonders if the ending will be the same. Juvia guesses it's worth to see.


	8. Chapter 7: Night of Fright Part 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry there's no hints for the next part but I can tell you that the next one will be PACT with romance for all NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, and especially Gruvia fans. Also, I got a Wattpad account and I put all my published work on there too! My account name is _mflores-vaccari16_. So make sure to follow me and I'll follow you back! Last and final thing; I'm creating sort of a playlist for my stories. I'll be listing a song or two under a new tab called Song. The song or songs that I put there are what I think best represents the chapter. You don't have to but, I recommend that you listen to them while you read that chapter. Well sorry for the long Author's note. But I hope you enjoy this last part of Night of Fright and look out for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Song:**

* * *

Weakness by Kris Allen (Mostly Gray's POV but Juvia's too)

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

Gray-sama continues to lean in closer to Juvia, with his dark navy blue eyes completely shut. One of Gray-sama's hands is resting calmly on Juvia's waist, while the other is on the back of her head. His lips start to pucker, but not in that ugly way that my ex used to do to Juvia. They were gentle and relaxed. Not forced.

 _"He really wants to kiss Juvia,"_ Juvia thinks.

Part of Juvia wants to jump up and down with happiness.

 _"Someone really feels for Juvia. No matter what she's done in the past."_

But the other part of her is hesitant.

 _"Why would someone want to kiss Juvia. Does he tend to use her? Is this a prank?"_

However, something about Gray-sama made her know that he would never do that. He would never use her for stupid and useless things like dares or personal gain. Gray-sama would never abandon or hurt Juvia emotionally or physically. Not ever. Juvia has never felt this safe or sure with anyone before. This must be right for Juvia.

* * *

 **Narrator POV/Me:**

* * *

 _Now it was Juvia's turn to lean in. Juvia closes her eyes and starts to pucker her lips. Exactly how Gray was doing; That gentle, sincere, and meaningful way. Both of Juvia's arms were placed around Gray's neck, with her wrists dangling at the end. Gray and Juvia's foreheads pressed against each other. The moment they were waiting for is just around the corner..._

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

 _"This is it... I'm actually gonna do it huh," Gray motivates himself. "I'd never knew I could be so nervous yet be so happy with anything...or anyone."_

I take one small peak to see if Juvia was still there. And sure enough she was. Weirdly, I didn't close my eyes just yet; I just stared at her for awhile (And once again I'm sounding very creepy!). God... I still cant believe we were battling each other last year and now she goes to my school and we're about to kiss! For the second time! Well... second attempt. I just hope we can kiss already.

My chest feels fuzzy as if tons of butterflies were flying in in it. Both of my legs start to feel numb being pressed against the wooden closet floor. The air grew more dense increasingly every time I took a breath. The situation felt like New Year's Eve. Once the buzzer goes off, the fireworks explode and lights appear.

"3..." I eagerly wait for the buzzer to go off in my mind, like a kid waits for the final bell at school.

"2..." One more second. THIS IS IT! (BTW: Sorry that I'm sounding like a psycho again!)

But unfortunately...

* * *

 **Narrator POV/Me: What happened outside of the closet:**

* * *

 _Everyone from the Truth-or-Dare-group was basically broken up and scattered; Jellal went to get some drinks for the group. Levy and Gajeel went off together, saying that they'll be back in a little while. They had to go and check something (or they're probably making out in an empty closet or hall). Gray and Juvia... well you know where they are *sigh*. Which leaves four; Erza, Cana, Lucy, and Natsu. They were outside the closet door Juvia and Gray were in. And let me tell you... things were going WAY worse than Juvia and Gray's situation._

* * *

 **Erza's POV:**

* * *

"Do you think they're hitting it off in there?" Cana says with a smirk.

"HELL YEAH! This is such an awesome plan!" Natsu shrieked devilishly. "What about you Lucy? Do you like this?"

"I'm gonna be honest. Deceiving them makes me feel bad-"

"COME ON! LUCY! THIS IS A GREAT PLAN!"

"NATSU! YOU DIDNT LET ME FINISH!"

"Sorry mam!"

"*growls*"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Anyways! I was saying that deceiving them makes me feel bad but honestly, I think that we need this more then they do," Lucy justifies.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her, very shocked by what she just said.

"Well you've seen the way they act around each other. Don't you see a problem there?"

"What the problem with that?" Cana asks her, demandingly.

"Well... don't you think it's weird that someone from an enemy academy that we just had a huge war with, waltzes in right after it like nothing happened?! "

"Sorry, but I don't see your point there Lucy," Natsu buts in once again.

"What do you mean?!"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"She's up to something. That's what!" I her boyfriend ferociously.

"Woah! You need to chill out. Juvia's not like that," Cana said, pulling the attention off of Natsu.

"Shut up Cana! I'm trying to protect Gray here!"

"PROTECT HIM! HOW'S THIS PROTECTING HIM!"

* * *

 **Narrator POV/Me:**

* * *

 _The two girls lashed at each other with frighting words, which soon turned to destructive magic. The guests at the party, or should I say their guild members watched their shocking match with shocked and fearful faces. The girls were bleeding and their nice costumes were torn up in less than 3 minutes._

 _They took a 5 second break and then with all her rage, Lucy used her magical star whip and lashed it at Cana. Cana was sent flying unconsciously. The whole room watched her fly in the air and her crash into a closet door. The door shattered and two figures stepped out. One of them was crying; One of them holding the injured maiden in his arms. Their names..._

 _Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar._

* * *

 **Juvia's POV:**

* * *

 ** _CRASH!_**

Juvia just watched as Cana-san broke through the closet door Gray-sama and her were in. Luckily she wasn't so far from where we sat so the both of us scooted over to where she laid, completely unconscious.

 _"What happened..."_ Juvia thought. More thoughts and unanswered questions flooded into Juvia's mind; Some filled with anger. Some pact with sadness. Some were happy memories of her and Cana-san. Some were mixed. But the bottom line is that someone did this to Cana-san. On purpose. My eyes start to burn as the tears form in them.

Gray-sama puts a comforting hand on my shoulder before he hoisted the unconscious Cana-san from the ground, into his muscular arms. GOD! Sorry that Juvia is going off topic here but Juvia would do anything to be Cana-san right now!

Gray-sama was the first one to walk out since Juvia was still trying to sink everything in. But eventually, still crying a little, Juvia walked out to face her guild mates.

It was dead silent. All you could hear was the sound of the Star Whip Lucy has equipped. **WAIT!**

"Who..."

"Gray-sama..."

 **"WHO DID THIS!"** His voice wasn't the gentle, sincere one he uses with me. This one was so vile. So filled with anger, revenge, and especially evil. This is not Gray-sama.

Everyone in the room doesn't say a word. They didn't need to. Cause she told us herself.

"Well she started it!" The room just revolved around me. Time slowed down immensely. Lucy-san. Lucy-san! Of all the people, she hurt Cana-san!

Juvia started to cry more and more until it turned into a complete meltdown.

"I can hold Cana," Natsu-san came up to Gray-sama with open arms. Gray-sama looks at Cana-san with intent eyes before handling her gently to Natsu-san.

"Juvia it's ok. This isn't your fault," Gray-sama says while embracing Juvia.

"Actually it is!" Lucy-san yells at us from across the room.

"HOW LUCY! She wasn't involved with any of the fight you had with Cana! It was YOU who was ranting about her!" surprisingly, Natsu-san said that. Wait. Lucy-san was ranting about Juvia?

"CAUSE IF CANA WOULD'VE KEPT HER MOUTH SHUT, SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CONDITION!"

"Then why do you think that Juvia is gonna double-cross Gray?" Erza cuts in.

Lucy falls silent and looks at me as if she had the eyes of the devil. Then quickly looks away. Juvia can't take this any longer. If they're talking about Juvia, Juvia have a right to speak up too! And this time... I'll talk in first person!

"Why did you do this Lucy-san? What makes me so bad that you hurt my friends? What have I done to you?" Lucy-san was fazed. She looked like she couldn't breathe! I turn over to Gray-sama and he looked at me with the same expression! Oh dear god... "Well! What have I done? I have the time." I pull a nearby chair and sit down. MAN! Talking in first person is so cool! I should do this more often...

"Well for starters you were at the front lines attacking our academy!" Lucy-san starts.

"So did Gajeel. He attacked Natsu-san. YOUR BOYFRIEND! But you don't have a problem with him." She froze. I caught her. She's hiding something and I'm so close to getting it out of her. "I want a real answer Lucy-san."

"I don't want you to hurt Gray..." Lucy-san says blushing. I froze. Does she like Gray-sama? I look at Gray for reassurance and I notice Gray had an indescribable look on his face. It was filled with anger, confusion, and especially embarrassment. Did something happen between them before I came along? "Forget this! I'm out!"

"Lucy-san."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'LUCY-SAN' CRAP!"

* * *

 **Narrator POV/Me:**

* * *

 _Lucy unequipped her star whip before storming out of her dad's house. She shut the main door with so much force that the whole house shook. Juvia collapsed on the floor, balling her eyes out. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Erza escorted the rest of the guild members out of the mansion, while the now conscious Cana and Levy were comforting Juvia. Once everyone else left the mansion, the 5 escorts ran over to calm Juvia as well._

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

* * *

"Is everyone out?" I asked, my eyes not leaving Juvia.

"Yep," Natsu answered. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't know that Lucy was gonna be like that."

"Dude. Nobody knew what happened with Lucy that made her act like that! It's not your fault," I reassure him.

"Well... I'm still gonna have a talk with her about it."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ice-head."

"What flame brain?"

"Did you tell Juvia yet about you and Luc-"

"Natsu right now's not the right moment to."

"Ok. But once things blow over, tell her the truth ok."

"Ok dragon-breath."

"You better dirty-dancer! But right now she needs you."

"Got it." I walk over to where Cana and Levy were comforting


End file.
